


[Podfic] The One to Leave

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Retirement, Reunions, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: John tracks Sherlock down to his retirement home by the sea to help with a family problem.





	[Podfic] The One to Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Contributions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725977) by [DiscordantWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantWords/pseuds/DiscordantWords). 



> Thank you to the wonderful DiscordantWords for permission to podfic one of her Tumblr fics here. I just love DW's writing and think that there couldn't be a bigger mismatch between nom de plume and body of work! There is nothing discordant about these words and I invite you to immerse yourself in a few of them for the next few minutes!

 


End file.
